fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Neverworld The First
Nintendo Presents: Neverworld The First or just Neverworld The First is the recently released First Part of the Nintendo Civil War series. It was originally going to be merged with Neverworld The Second and called simply "Neverworld", however, the game was so large that it had to be divided up. When Neverworld The Second is released, the two games will be packaged together with the upcoming Super Toad and BOO! Back to the Mansion in a four-disk WIII game set. The storyline revolves around Nintendo's greatest characters, who are granted incredible power by "The Neverworlder". The heroes/villains team up to defeat a new threat- the Freakmeister. But soon, they begin to divide into factions, starting the greatest Nintendo civil war of all time. Storyline See Nintendo Civil War Characters Granted Power Mario's Faction *Mario *Peach *Ganondorf *Bleck *Toad *Shy Guy Luigi's Faction *Luigi *Bowser *Yoshi *Link *Zelda *Snifit *Riku King Boo's Faction *King Boo *Daisy *Four Boo Soldiers Pokemon Alliance *Pikachu *Pichu Bro No. 1 *Pichu Bro No. 2 *Charizard *Bulbasaur *Wartortle The Chess Crew *The Black King- Dimentio *The White King- King Dedede *The Black Knight- Meta Knight/Meta Knight II *The White Knight- Merlon *The White Rook- Nastasia *The Pawns- Pikmin Transformations When The Neverworlder grants each hero/villain powers, they undergo a unique transformation. *Mario- wears steel armor and is granted immense control over fire. *Peach- is granted flight and an incredibly powerful Star Rod. *Ganondorf- is shrouded by dark energy and rendered nearly immortal. *Bleck- gains control over the void again. *Toad- gains immense physical strength and the ability to grow into a gigantic 8-bit version of himself. *Shy Guy- grows batlike wings and is equipped with two lasers. *Luigi- wears his Mr. L costume and gains the ability to transform into pure lightning. *Bowser- gains even more strength than he already has and becomes a genius. *Yoshi- grows huge and grows wings, plus fire breath *Link- becomes muscular and taller, and is granted a more powerful sword. His uniform changes to black. *Zelda- gains the ability to generate spikes of solid crystal. *Riku- gains his "Ansem Riku" abilities, including the fact his Keyblade is granted the ability to unlock people's hearts, just like in Kingdom Hearts I. *Daisy- gains the ability to shapeshift at the cost of half her free will (making her a virtual puppet of King Boo). She can also generate minions with a "Minionator" machine. *Snifit- grows batlike wings and is equipped with two lasers. *King Boo- gains the ability to teleport and control weak minds (such as Daisy). *Boo Soldiers- the four boo soldiers gain heat vision. *Pikachu- becomes an entity of pure lightning *Pichu Bros- gain the ability to absorb lightning into their bodies to grow more powerful than anyone else affected by the Neverworlder for one minute- however they must sleep for a week after using this. *Charizard- becomes a gigantic dragon *Bulbasaur- gains the ability to control, mutate, and create armor from plants. *Wartortle- gains control over water of all types. *Dimentio- transforms into Super Dimentio from the climax of Super Paper Mario. *Dedede- transforms into a demonlike creature after wishing "to be taken Seriously" *Merlon- his Light Prognosticus merges with the Dark Prognosticus, so he essentially has the Book of the Universe. This grants him immense Power *Meta Knight- A powerful sword *Kirby- Meta Knight armor and sword, making him Meta Knight II *Nastasia- upgrades her hypnotising powers, and gains bulletproof skin (as long as she wears her sunglasses) *Pikmin- become slaves of Dimentio against thier will but become stronger as a result Bosses Category:Fan Games Category:Purpleverse Category:Wii Games Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:WIII Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Single Player Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:3D Games